The present invention generally pertains to a target detection and fire control system for a parachute-suspended weapon.
It is known in the prior art to suspend a weapon and a detection system from a parachute at an oblique angle over a target area and to spin the weapon and detection system to scan the target area in a rotational pattern for targets of opportunity. It also is known to detect certain types of targets by detecting predetermined radiation characteristics thereof such as infrared radiation. It is additionally known to detect such targets by determining whether a detection signal provided in response to detection of the characteristic radiation not only exceeds a predetermined low threshold but also is less than a predetermined high threshold that may be indicative of a false target. It is further known to measure the range from a moving weapon to a selected target while the weapon is closing in on the target and to fire the weapon when it is determined that the weapon is less than a predetermined distance from the target.